In Black and White Working Title
by Yakari Or Takari AAH
Summary: He's a sports star, she's an aspiring journalist. They're best friends, but what happens if she falls for him? Will he feel the same way? Told from the point of view of Kari and TK. Takari with some other couplings later. Please R&R. T for later chapters.


Okay. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. My first attempt kind of failed and I discontinued it. So here's my new one. It's written from both Kari and TK's points of view. It'll alternate between every chapter with the special occasion of it changing within a chapter.

Kari: Just get on with the story already!

Me: Alright alright.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is impossible!" I couldn't help but yell when I deleted my whole document.<p>

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Hey is everything alright? I heard yelling."

It was just my brother. "Yeah Tai. I'm fine. I just can't seem to get this article to sound good."

I'm Kari Kamiya. I'm eighteen years old. I live with my twenty-one-year-old brother Tai. I'm a writer. I've been writing for as long as I can remember. I'm currently single. Writing takes up a lot of my time, not to mention that I'm also a freelance photographer in-between jobs.

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you want a snack or something." And Tai was out of the room before I could even reply.

"Do you need any help?" I was shocked to hear my digimon partner's voice. I thought that she was still taking her cat nap. I guess I woke her up with my yells of frustration.

"I guess I could use some of that. Sorry I woke you up Gatomon."

"It's quite alright. I had just reached the end of my dream anyway. So what's this article about?"

"Just about how music affects people's lives."

"That sounds SO cliche!"

I tell her, "I know, but it was the best topic they got. The other ones were featuring the sports teams here at school. I'm seriously thinking about quitting the school paper."

"Don't quit. You're probably just getting the lame articles because you're new. And I can think of a reason that you could've done the article featuring the basketball team."

I was at a loss. "And what might that reason be?"

She replied,"Your crush, TK, is on the team."

It took all I had in me to try not to blush. "I don't have a crush on TK. We're just really good friends."

"Yeah. Really good friends that wonder to themselves if the other is DTF."

This catches me by surprise. "GATOMON! Don't talk like that."

"But it's true I see the way you look at him. He looks at you pretty much the same way."

"No. He wouldn't like me that way. Anyway, could you help me finish this article."

Gatomon sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

-/-

After a few hours of typing, deleting, re-typing and heated arguments with Gatomon, we finally finished the article.

I muttered to myself,"Now save file. Go to email... Come on already Chrome. Load. Login. Compose. Attach... and Send. Whew. Time to relax."

I looked out the window. It got pretty dark. I look at the clock. It's 7:15.

OH CRAP!

I have a dinner "date" with TK at 7:30! He's coming to pick me up in 15 minutes and I'm not the least bit presentable. I need to take a quick shower and put on something nice.

Gatomon looks at me confusedly. "What's all the fuss about?"

"I'm gonna be late. TK is picking me up in 15 minutes to take me out to dinner!" I grab my towel and am on my way to the bathroom before Gatomon could say anything else.

-/-

It took me 12 minutes exactly to take a shower, put on a nice dress and groom my hair.

"You look sharp." I turn around to find that the source of this compliment was actually Tai at the end of the hallway.

"Why thank you."

"TK's here for you."

"Okay. Thanks." I walk with Tai down to the living room where I find TK in a nice button down shirt and his favorite pair of faded jeans.

The first word he said to me was "Wow."

I was pretty sure that this was a compliment. "Wow yourself. You look nice."

"Why thank you."

Of course Tai had to ruin the fun. "Alright you kids. You know the drill. TK, I want her home by 11 o'clock. I don't really care if you come in. I just don't wanna hear you guys up at 2 in the morning, you got that."

TK is the first to reply. "Aye aye Captain Tai."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Come on TK. Let's go before Captain Tai makes us walk the plank to get us out of here. He's having a girl over tonight."

"Shut up Kari!" That was the last I heard from Tai since I closed the door.

It was a pretty quiet walk to the car. When we got to the car, I finally broke the silence. "Where's Patamon?"

"Oh. He's hanging out with Gabumon in the DigiWorld for the rest of the weekend."

I just said,"Oh. that's good."

The car ride to the restaurant proved to be pretty awkward. We just sat there and listened to the radio. All I could think about was what Gatomon had said to me earlier. Do I really have feeling for TK?

I must've been really lost in thought because before I knew it, TK held my door open for me parked in front of the restaurant.

"Sorry. I was just really deep in thought."

He replied,"What were you thinking about? Me?"

I scoffed. "Sure. In your dreams Takaishi."

"Let's go inside before they give our table away."

-/-

Dinner was pretty good. After dinner was when the fun started. We ended up walking through the park. Then, we went to cue. For those of you who don't know what cue is, It's a fancy photobooth where you take a few pictures that you get to edit and then print onto sticker paper.

By the time we got our pictures, it was 10:30.

I turned to him and said,"Time for you to take me home."

He replied in a smug tone,"Yeah. It's time to take you home. Aha."

I hit him on the arm. "You're sick dude."

The ride home wasn't awkward at all. We could not stop talking. It's been a while since we've hung out like this. We were just catching up on things that we've missed out on since we started school. He's been busy with the basketball team and I've been busy with my work on the paper, so we haven't really seen each other all that much. We pretty much only see each other during our Calculus class.

What's up with all of these thoughts running through my head? Ugh! I hate it when that happens.

Anyway, I got home right at 11:00. To my surprise, I didn't find Tai sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Instead, I found him trying to stumble down the hall to his room, most likely drunk.

He was slurring his words,"Hey Kar. Hey Teeks. How're you doing?"

At that moment, he puked into a vase that our grandmother had given him as a housewarming present.

As I rushed over to him, I said,"Ugh. Tai. Grandma's gonna kill you. TK, could you help me get him to the bathroom?"

He nodded his head and rushed over to me and Tai. We both dragged to over to the toilet. He'll probably be there for a while. From what I could tell, he had one and a half bottles of Vodka and had just tried to open some Whiskey.

TK and I left him there to empty himself.

"Thanks for all of your help," I said to TK.

"No problem. I should probably go."

"No. Could you stay? You know, just in case I need more help with Tai?"

He had to think it over for a little bit. He finally just said,"Alright. Let me just text Matt to tell him I won't be home."

"Okay."

The only other thing I needed help from TK with was taking Tai to his bedroom. We talked the night away and fell asleep. Before I slipped, I could tell that Gatomon had her eyes open. She was smiling at the sight of me and TK falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? I haven't written anything in 2 months. Hopefully, this'll be my comeback. So don't for get to R&amp;R.<p>

Kari: Shut up!

TK: We're trying to sleep!

Me: You two STFU and GTFO. *chuckles nervously* Baibai


End file.
